Misaki Suzuhara the Magic Knight
by AnimeVulpaGirl
Summary: What if Misaki found herself in a new world? What if she meet Hikaru, but she's not a doll anymore? Is Misaki gonna get home soon?
1. Misaki's Dream

I still need the Armor, Spells, Weapon, ect. But I thought I should get started.  
I created the Rune God, I got inspired when I took my lil'sis to the petting zoo and saw the peacocks.  
Anyways, I think this is a good way to start.  
Now here's the first chapter, Misaki's Dream.

**_"Young lady..."_**  
A loud, deep voice called out to Misaki.

"Huh?" Misaki said. "W-whos there?"

**_"Come forth and state thy's name, for you are the Miracle Light."_**

"M-my name?"

_**"State thy's name."**_

"M-Misaki." She stuttered "My name is Misaki Suzuhara"  
In a bright light, appeared a creature Misaki never seen before.  
It looked like a purple peacock with golden eyes. It has blue and yellow markings on its tail feathers.  
Its face didn't have a beak, in fact its face is furry and pointy, like a fox and its ears are long and skinny like a pointy-ear rabbit. It also had a golden horn and its stomach was navy blue.  
"Who... W-What are you?"

_**"I am Pavonis, your Rune God."**_

"A Rune God?" 'Wait. Didn't I read a Manga about Rune Gods. The Manga about Hikaru! The Rune Gods names were...' "Celes, Windom and Rayearth."

_**"****Thy is naming the three legendary Rune Gods."**_

"But aren't you a Rune God too?"

_**"I was created by Yuko and Clow. Thy must awaken me from my slumber for thyself is the Miracle Light."**_

"Miracle..."

_**"Only thyself can awaken me."**_

"W-Wa-Wait a minute! I don't know how to that!"

_**"Thy's Guardian Angel will guide thee on thy's journey."**_

"Guardian Angel? My Angel... Oh, You mean Hikaru!"

_**"Yes."**_

"Wait how-"  
The Rune God starts to fade away.  
"Wait! I still want to know more!"

_**"Thy will know in time. Stay strong, young Magic Knight..."**_

"Wait, I'm not a fighter! I'm not a Magic Knight! I can only can fight with Hikaru!"

**_"Hikaru... Will be by thy's side. Both of them will."_**  
Pavonis disappeared.

"Huh? W-What...? 'Both of them?' What does that mean?"


	2. HikaruTenshi's Busy Day

Sheesh... NOBODY send me a PM for this story? I don't wanna be rude or anything, but PLEASE! I _still_ need help! PLEASE?  
Anyways... Here's Chapter 2, Hikaru-Tenshi's Busy Day!  
(That's the cutest chapter title I've ever thought of!)

It was Friday and Misaki was ready for school. Well almost... she was at the door, putting on her shoes.  
"Oh dear, she forgot her lunch." Shoko said in the kitchen. With Misaki's mother out on a business trip with Icchan, Shoko is looking after Misaki. "I'll put an extra juice box in it."  
She turned around, then suddenly, Shoko heard a strange sound follow by a quick breeze.

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOM!_**

Next thing you knew, the lunch box was gone.  
"Huh?"

Misaki was ready to go, until she realized Hikaru wasn't in her bag.  
"That's odd, I thought I put her-" Before she could finish her sentence...

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

Her lunch fell right into her hand. Then, she realized Hikaru was in her bag but there was something different about her.  
Misaki couldn't tell what it is about Hikaru that made her different today. Little she knew that her life will never be the same again.  
Hikaru's body was living, breathing and has mysterious powers like no other.

At school, Misaki was eating her lunch when Tamayo came in. "HEEEEEEEY! MISAKI-CHI!" She shouted.  
"Tamayo..." Misaki said with her head down. "What's wrong Misaki-chi?" Tamayo asked. "You seem down." "Huh? No, it's not that..." Misaki said.  
"I was just thinking about a dream I had last night." "Really?" Tamayo asked. "What is it about?" "Well..." Misaki said, feeling a little shy. "You know that Manga, 'Rayearth?'"  
"Yeah!" Tamayo said. "I heard that that they're making a sequel to it that continues the story." "Really?" "Yep, the Magic Knights will be in it, along with a few new mysterious characters."  
"Wow, what the name of the Manga?" Misaki asked. "Don't know!" Tamayo answered. "You've based Hikaru-chi off one of the Magic Knights, right?" "Yes." "Hey, you know I've been thinking of making my own Angel."  
"Really, that's great!" Misaki said. Tamayo saw Kotaru walking by. "Oh, gotta go Misaki-chi!" Tamayo said as she got up. "HEEEEEY! KOTARU-CHAN!" Kotaru started to run away. (I would run too, if I were Kotaru. Wouldn't you?)  
"Don't try to out-run me!" Tamayo ran after Kotaru. "Well, I guess I'm all alone now..." Misaki said to herself. Then there it was again, that noise!

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOOOOO M!_**

Then she realized that one of her Riceballs were missing. Tamayo didn't take one, she knew that as a fact. Then, what happened? Then she a loud noise, it sounded like an... Angery cat?  
Then, suddenly that noise was back.

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Something ran past Misaki, then a Black and White cat ran after it. What was running away from the cat, it was moving too fast for Misaki to see it.  
All she saw was a small, red blur. The blur was zooming back and forth with the cat behind it.

_**ZZZZZZOOOOOOOM!**_

_**ZZ****ZZZZOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

_**ZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Eventully, the cat got tired, the red blur turned white and flew in the air. Misaki can see it. White angel wing soaring through the sky.  
"H-Hikaru..." Misaki whispered to herself. Hikaru flew to Misaki, that's when Misaki notice something. "Hikaru, what's that white stuff on your face?" Misaki asked.  
The Angel didn't say anything. "Is that rice?" Misaki said. Hikaru nodded with a frown. Misaki realized Hikaru wanted to say something, but she can't speak. She couldn't say she wanted a Riceball.  
Right now the deus knew that Hikaru wants to say "I'm sorry."  
"Don't worry. I'm not mad." Misaki said. Hikaru smiled. "Did you get hungery or were you trying to feed the cat and it wanted you for a snack." Hikaru made a face that says "A little bit of both."  
Misaki smiled. "It'll be neat to have you walking about, but I wonder if I can still use you on the layer." Misaki set Hikaru down on the table.  
'I wonder if this is what Pavonis ment when he said "Guardian Angel."' Misaki thought. 'Which mean my dream wasn't just a dream!' "MISAKI-CHI!" A voice called. It was Tamayo. UH OH! It was _Tamayo!_  
"Quick, Hikaru!" Misaki said holding her backpack open. "Hop in the bag!" Hikaru jumped in the backpack. Tamayo came over to Misaki. "Come on, Misaki-chi" She said. "You don't want to be late for class."  
After school, Misaki was walking home. Hikaru was sitting on Misaki's shoulder. She was looking around, she seem very curious about the outside world. Until now, Hikaru was awake only on the layer. Now she can walk outside the layer anytime. Misaki was still wondering about what Pavonis said. Suddenly, Hikaru spread her wings and flew off. "Hikaru, where are you going?" Misaki asked. Hikaru pointed then moved in a way that said "Follow me!"  
Misaki followed Hikaru to a park. "Hikaru, why are we here?" Then, Misaki heard a voice, a familiar voice.

**"Misaki Suzuhara!"**

"W-who's there?" Misaki said.

**"It's time for thee to don me. Awaken me from my slumber!"**

Suddenly, a bright white light blinded Misaki.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

What do you think? Plz review. (One thing you guys are probably thinking is "Does Hikaru _ever_ get tired?")


	3. First Meeting in Cephiro!

Well, I guess I have to make the armor and stuff myself. Here's chapter 3: First meeting in Cephiro!

In Cephiro, Hikaru, Umi and Fuu is following there furry friend, Mokona!  
"Puu!" the little white creature said. "Mokona!" The blue hair knight shouted. Mokona suddenly stopped.  
"Mokona, what's wrong?" The red-head asked. Mokona starts to hop in one spot. "Puu-puu-puu PUU!" Mokona cheered.  
"You want me to stand here?" Umi asked. Mokona nodded. Umi stood at the spot Mokona wanted her to stand. "OK." Umi said. "Now what?"  
Then, at that moment, the Magic Knights heard a scream from above. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"  
It was a girl with short brown hair. The brunette fell right on top of Umi. The Magic Knight of water pushed the girl off of her and started chasing after Mokona.  
"MOOOOKOOOOONAAAAAA!" She screamed. "YOU KNEW THAT GIRL WAS GOING TO FALL ON ME, DIDN'T YOU!"  
Then, something fell on top of Shidou's head, scaring the life out of her. "KYAAAAAAH!" Then the red-head realized what it was.  
It was a very tiny girl, she's about 0'5" (13 cm) tall. Her appearance is a bit tomboyish and very much like Hikaru.  
She was wearing a red, white and black outfit, she was also wearing something that look like headphones with an antenna on each side. Fuu helped Hikaru by taking the mini-girl off of Hikaru's face. Fuu took a close look at the tiny girl.  
"Miss Hikaru." Fuu said. "Yeah?" Hikaru answered. "The little one looks like you." "What? No way!" "Take a look, Miss Hikaru." Hikaru looked at the tiny version of herself.  
"Whoa, no way!" The little Hikaru started to squirm. She leaped out of Fuu's hand and sat by the unconscious girl side. "It appears that the two of them are together." Fuu said. "Well, we can't just _leave them_ here." Hikaru said.  
"Then it seems that we need to take care of these two, for the time being." Fuu said. "W-What!" Umi shouted. "Can't we just look for the kid's parents or something!" "Yes, we could, but look at her clothes." Fuu said. "She is wearing a school uniform." (Does Cephiro have schools?)  
Mokona hopped by and grabbed the tiny-girl's hands. Mokona swing her around and around. "Don't play with her too roughly now." Hikaru said. "Puu-puu-puu Puu!" Mokona chirped. Mokona let go of Tiny-girl's hands, she wobbled and fell to the ground from dizziness.  
"Poor Hika-chi!" Hikaru said. "_'Hika-chi?'_" Umi said. "Since she looks like me and she's little, I've desided to call her Hika-chi! Cute name, huh!" "You can't just_ name_ her!" Umi said. "What if she already has a name?" "Well, 'Hika-chi' makes a good nickname."  
"'Nickname...' Of course." Umi said quietly. "It is getting late, should camp here for tonight." Fuu said. That night, Hikaru saw "Hika-chi" up in a tree. 'How did she get up there?' Hikaru thought. She went to talk to her. "Hika-chi." she called out.  
Hika-chi looked around then point to herself, her way of saying _"Who? Me?"_ "Aren't you coming inside?" Hikaru asked. The tiny-girl jumped out of the tree and then suddenly spread beautiful white wings! Hikaru gasped. Hika-chi landed in her hand.  
Hikaru ran inside and told Umi and Fuu about Hika-chi's wings. "What?" Umi said. "So Miss Hika-chi has wings and can fly. She is quite amazing." Fuu said. "Hold on!" Umi said. "_You're_ calling that thing Hika-chi now!" Hika-chi made a face that saids _"Don't call me a thing!"_  
Her arms were crossed and her feet were together. "I think Hika-chi might be a fairy or pixie. Maybe even an angel." Hika-chi turned to face Hikaru and nodded. "Oh, you are an angel, aren't ya!" "I've always thought angels are suppost to have Halos and White Robes." Umi said.  
"Yes, I have thought that as well." Fuu said. "And I have never thought that an angel would be so small." "Yeah." Hikaru said. "But her tiny-ness is what makes her so cute! Right?" The angel's face turned pinky-red like her short hair. "Awww... Hey look, she's blushing!"  
Their angel friend had a shy look on her face. Later that night, when everyone is asleep...  
"K-Kotaro... T-Tamayo... Oh-Ohjiro... T-Tamayo... D-don't do it... Don't touch it... Everything will... E-everything will..." The girl mumbled. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The Magic Knights, Mokona and Hika-chi suddenly woke up. "AHHH! DON'T DO IT TAMAYO! DON'T DO IT! EKKK! HIKARU! HEEEEEEELP!"  
"HEY KID! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Umi shouted while shaking the brunette. "H-huh?" The girl said. "Wait, w-where am I? H-how did I- Wait! Hikaru! Where's Hikaru?" "Are you talking about me?" Hikaru said. Hika-chi climbed on the girl's shoulder. "Hikaru." The girl said quietly. "Wait, you mean the thing's name is Hikaru!" Umi said.  
Little Hikaru's face expression completely saids _"I thought I told you not to call me a 'thing!'"_ "H-hey, wait a minute!" The girl said. She looked at Hikaru with her sparkling blue eyes. "You're-! I-I don't believe this!" "Do I know you from somewhere?" Hikaru asked. "Ohmygod!" The little girl said.  
"I-it's real! It's all real! But how? I thought it was all a Mang-" she stopped herself. "Um, sorry... I hope I didn't caused any trouble..." "Oh, no, not at all!" Hikaru said. "Easy for you to say!" Umi shouted. "The Kid fell on me! Or did you forget!" "I fell on you?" The girl asked. Umi nodded. "I'm so sorry!" The girl said.  
"Oh, by the way, my name is Misaki Suzuhara and this is my Angel, Hikaru." "So Miss Hika-chi real name is 'Hikaru.' The same as Miss Hikaru, without the surname." Fuu said. "W-well..." Misaki said. "Wait, 'Hika-chi?'" "She came up with the name." Umi said, pointing at the red-head. "I hope you don't mind." Hikaru said.  
"She looks alot like me. I've never thought we would have the same name." The red Magic Knight looked at the angel. "Is it OK if I still call you Hika-chi?" The tiny angel nodded. "She doesn't say much, does she." Umi said. Both Lil'Hikaru and Misaki shooked their heads. "Nope." Misaki said. "Well, where are you from?" Umi asked.  
"Tokyo!" Misaki answered. _"EHHHHH?"_ The Magic Knights said. "Puu-puu! Puu!" Mokona cheered again. The white creature hopped towards the angel. Hika-chi dashed out of the room! (Afraid to play another game with Mokona!) Mokona hopped after her.

What do you think? Plz Review! (I kinda feel sorry for Hika-chi in this chapter... XD)


	4. The Magic in Cephiro Castle!

All right! Plz note, I've looked up Misaki's name meaning. "Mi" means "beautiful" or "Beauty", "Saki" means "blossom" (CLAMP have a thing for flowery names I see) "Suzu" means "Bell" or "Tin" and "Hara" means "Field" or "Original."  
Her whole name (when broken down) means "The only original tin ki" which doesn't make much sence put together but it's enough to try to make Misaki's magic power. If you have any ideas for Misaki's magic, send me a PM. Here's Chapter 4: The Magic in Cephiro Castle!  
Misaki woke up, it was morning. _'That was a weird dream...'_ The brown-haired Deus thought.  
_'Not only did a Rune God asked me for help, Hikaru was alive! If that wasn't strange enough, I found myself in Cephiro. Which is were my favorite Manga takes place._  
_My favorite Manga, "Magic Knight Rayearth." I feel so drowsy... I need more sleep...'_ She rolled over in the comfy bed. She felt something fluffy next to her._ 'What's this?'_ She thought.  
She opened her blue eyes and saw nothing but a white, smiling face!  
_"Puu-Puu PUU!"_ It was Mokona! _"EKKK!"_ Misaki squeeked. Hikaru-Tenshi sprang up from her sleep and was suddenly so alert. Her face obviously saids "I'm awake! What's going on!"  
Misaki looked around realized it wasn't a dream. After brakefast, the Magic Knights explained to Misaki and lil'Hikaru what's happening to Cephiro. "_What!?_ It's crumbling again!?" Misaki said. "Again?" Hikaru said.  
"You mean you knew Cephiro started to crumbled before?" "U-um... Well, you see Miss. Shidou..." "'Miss. Shidou?'" Hikaru said, then giggled. "You don't have to call me tha-" Suddenly, Hika-chi jumped off Misaki's shoulder. "What is it Hikaru?" Misaki asked. The Angel pointed to the trail ahead.  
Mokona lead the girls to Cephiro castle. _'Wow...'_ Misaki thought.

Inside the castle, Misaki had a hard time settling down. She still getting over the fact everything in the Manga was real as real can be.  
_'It's so strange. I never thought Cephiro was a real place and all characters in the Manga are real. Maybe all Mangas are like this. Who knows! Maybe there's a Manga about me out there somewhere!'_  
Misaki smiled at the thought of having her own Manga. Later that evening, Misaki and her guardian angel desided to take a nice hot bath in the bath house. It was bigger then Misaki ever imagine. Well, at lease she get to relax. Misaki was wearing nothing but a light blue towel when she soaked herself in the warm water.  
Hikaru-tenshi used a brand-new face cloth as a her own towel. Misaki noticed that Hikaru-tenshi's body looked different. She looked... Real! Usually, you can see the connecting joints of an Angel doll but this time Hikaru-Tenshi looked like an actual person! _(Well, except for the fact that she's really tiny!)_  
Just then, the sound of footsteps entered the room. Misaki turned around to see her redheaded idol standing behind her. "Mind if I join you?" She said with a smile. "Um, no, I-I don't mind at all." Misaki stuttered. The two girls relaxed in the bath for a while. There was some awkward silence between the two of them, until the Magic Knight of Fire spoke.  
"You know..." She said. "The way you reacted to the fact that Cephiro is crumbling again, I can't help but think you know something I don't." "W-well, the truth is...!" Misaki paused for a moment. _'If I tell her about her being a Manga character in my world...'_ "Mi-Misaki-chan?" Hikaru said.  
Misaki looked at her idol, then she noticed something on top of Hikaru's head. _"EEEEEKK!"_ The brunette squeeked. On top of Hikaru's head was a pair of small, white... "C-Cat ear!" Misaki blurted out. _"Huh?"_ Hikaru said. Misaki looked at her Angel, Hikaru-Tenshi nodded. Misaki knew that she and her Angel can see the cat ears. "I-I gotta go now!"  
The brunette grabbed her Angel, ran out the bath with her towel wrapped around her body and was headed to the change room.

In the change room, Misaki couldn't believe what just happened. "Hikaru, I think I've just permanently broken the forth wall..." Her Angel nodded. The two got dressed as quickly as possible. When they finish, Misaki, with her Angel on her shoulder went out into the hall. That's when she saw Mokona bouncing down the hall. "Puu-Puu-Puu PUU!" Mokona cheered.  
"Mo-Mokona?" Misaki said. "What's wrong?" Mokona pointed down the hall. "You want us to follow you?" Misaki asked. Mokona nodded and then hopped down the hall. Misaki and Hikaru-Tenshi followed Mokona as their fluffy friend lead them to a garden. The garden was full of flowers, plant, animals and large trees. At the center of the garden was a water fountain.  
_"Wow..."_ Misaki said, amazed. "Puu-puu-puu-puu-puu PUU!" Mokona said as it bounces up and down near a tree. Near Mokona was a small blue bird. Misaki picked up the bird in her hand, then notice the bird's wing was wounded. _"The poor thing..."_ Misaki said quietly. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you!" Misaki petted the little bird lightly. Suddenly, Misaki's hand started to glow.  
The golden light was warm. _"W-wha..."_ Misaki said as bird's wound healed. The light dim and the bird flew back in its tree. "H-how did... D-did I do that?" Misaki stared at her hand. Then, a voice came form behind her. _"So, you're the one."_ Misaki turned around and saw... "Guru Clef..." Misaki said, recognizing Clef from the Manga. "Come with me." He said. Misaki paused for a moment, then followed Clef.  
With the Angel flying and the Fluffball boucing about, Mokona and Hikaru-Tenshi were following Misaki and Clef, that is until a small voice shouting "Lantis!" flew by and bumped into Hika-Chi. Mokona helped the Angel brake her fall by catching her. As for a certain Fairy, (Who fell on the hard floor) she got mad at the Angel for bumping into her. "Oww! Hey!_ Watch where you're going!"_ The Fairy yelled.  
Mokona, who knew Primera was expecting an apology and that his new Angel friend can't talk, opened his mouth wide, eat Primera and then quickly spit her back out. This only angered the Fairy more, soon enough Primera was about to chase after the fuzzy creature when the red Angel stopped the Fairy instinctively by locking her in a head-lock move. "Oww! OWW! HEY! Knock it off!" Primera shouted. Hikaru-Tenshi didn't mean to use a head-lock on Primera, she just did it by instinct.  
Hika-Chi let go of Primera and then a few steps back, _hoping that she not too mad her for... Well, just about everything!_

What do you think? Sorry it took so long... Plz Review! (Don't you love having the three little ones around! BTW, Misaki can see Hikaru's cat ears because the Manga often showed Hikaru with cat ears.)


End file.
